


Touch Me

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Sex Negotiation Tactics, Bratty Sub Meg, Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Dom Castiel, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Light Bondage, Meg Lives, Megstiel - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Castiel accidentally touches Meg with his grace when they're having sex, hurting her. Much to his surprise, Meg not only enjoys it, but she wants him to do it again.





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for my friends Mary and Chris! Hope you guys enjoy it!

It was an accident.

Most of the time, Castiel managed to... curb his enthusiasm when he was with Meg. He knew their relationship was not without its risks and he, of course, did everything in his power to minimize them for her. And that implied being mindful and in control of everything they did together.

Meg didn't seem to mind at all that he ordered her around a bit. But she also toed the line into dangerous territory a lot.

"Meg..." Castiel moaned. "Please..."

Meg was on her knees in front of him. She had pushed him down to the bed the moment he showed up in the motel room like they'd agreed, but instead of jumping on top of him and taking his clothes off, as she did most of the time, she had gone down on her knees and unbuckled his belt.

“What’s the matter, Clarence?” she asked, a devilish grin growing on her lips as she took out his cock. “Am I overwhelming you?”

“If you could just…” Castiel started, but his words died on his throat, drowned out by another moan.

Meg’s mouth on his erection felt – Castiel blushed at the blasphemous turn of his thoughts – _divine_. She started slow, teasing him with her tongue, leaving kisses on his sensitive skin before she parted her lips and took him in, sucking softly and sending ripples of pleasure all through his body.

“Meg…” he muttered again, but his mind was elsewhere. Without thinking, he leaned over to put a hand on her cheek…

The energy that passed from him to her was like an electric shock. Castiel felt it like a discharge, like a tense cord breaking, not unlike the feeling he got when he climaxed.

To Meg, it must have been much less pleasant. She cried out in pain as she jolted backwards, falling on the carpet and remaining there, curled up in a ball as she breathed heavily.

Castiel was immediately leaning next to her, taking her in his arms and brushing her hair aside to take a look at her face. He cringed when he saw the burns with the shape of his fingertips on her skin. He couldn’t heal her, not without hurting her further.

“Meg!” he called her, worried. “Are you alright?”

Meg shuddered and opened her eyes. Slowly, she raised her hands and touched her cheek.

“What the fuck was that?” she asked in a hurried whisper.

Castiel gently picked her up from the floor (she was so small, so fragile that sometimes he forgot she was perfectly capable of slashing his throat) and helped her to the bed.

“My… my grace,” he explained.

“You… you touched me with your grace?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Castiel cringed, guilt creeping up in his insides. “I got… distracted and I didn’t think about what I was doing. It… forgive me. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Meg rubbed her wounds. They were healing, but for what had caused them, they would take much longer than if they had been normal burns.

“Why did you do that?”

Castiel watched her closely. Now that the initial shock was wearing off, she didn’t look angry or in pain. She was… surprised, as if she didn’t know exactly what to do or how to feel about what had just happened.

“It’s… it’s what angels do when we…” he stammered and wished that Meg would be able to complete the thought by herself.

Her eyebrows shot up as it dawned on her.

“Angels have grace-sex?”

“We don’t have physical bodies in our true form, so in order to… be close with each other, we touch each other’s grace. It’s a very intimate thing, even more so than just the physical act,” Castiel said. He cringed again. “That’s not to say that I enjoy it any less when I’m with you. But this is what I meant when I said I have to restrain myself. I don’t want to cause you harm.”

Meg huffed and rolled her eyes and with that, she recovered her usual confidence.

“I’m a demon, Cas,” she reminded him, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer to her. “I can stand a little bit of harm.”

“Even so, I would rather it not come from me.”

“Ah, look at you. Getting all sweet on me.” She chuckled. Her fingers swiftly undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. “Well, then. Can we go back to what we were doing?”

Castiel thought that would be the end of the issue.

He wasn’t expecting that in their next encounter, Meg would act so aggressively, pushing him against the wall and biting down his neck hard.

“Meg…”

“Touch me, Clarence,” she muttered in his ear before practically ripping his shirt open.

Castiel thought that was what he was doing when he removed her shirt and her bra and softly started caressing her small breasts, but Meg shook her head.

“No. Touch me.” She guided his hand to her cheek and lifted up her eyes at him, big and desperate in a way he had never seen them before. “Touch me with your grace.”

Castiel instinctively pushed Meg away a little.

“What?”

“I want you to do it again,” she said, smiling mischievously at him. She raised her chin at him as if she was expecting him to do it right at that moment.

Castiel stepped backwards instead.

“I can’t,” he said, firmly.

Meg’s smile faltered as she frown at him.

“Why the hell not?” she asked. She didn’t sound angry, just surprised. “You caught me off guard last time, but now I know what to expect…”

“No, Meg.”

She had asked him to do things in the past that he wasn’t sure would be pleasurable for either of them and he had been wrong every single time. But this wasn’t just a more risqué position or a rougher caress. This could actually endanger her life.

He explained it to her, but Meg didn’t seem to want to understand it. She crossed her arms, covering her breasts while she did so. Castiel wondered if that was on purpose because she was obviously irritated by his refusal.

“Come on, Clarence,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’m not some fragile human girl. I can take it.”

“It’s not a matter of whether you can or not. It’s probably the one thing that I could do that would hurt you permanently.”

“Exactly!” Meg’s grinned was devilish as she came closer to him and put her arms around his waist, pulling him closer and smirking up at him. “That’s just part of the fun.”

“Getting hurt is fun for you?”

“Demon,” she reminded him. “And besides… you wouldn’t hurt me too bad, would you?” She left a kiss right underneath his jaw to punctuate those words. “You would hurt me just right…”

Castiel grabbed her wrists and pushed her away once more to glare at her. Meg’s eyes glimmer as if she was already anticipating getting away with hers. Slowly, Castiel sank his nose on her hair and breathed in the scent of smoke she always had before lowering his mouth to his ear.

“No.”

Meg huffed and immediately escaped his embrace and started picking her clothes from the floor.

“We can do other things, Meg,” Castiel offered, even though he knew it wouldn’t change her mood at that point. “But don’t ask that from me.”

Meg turned to him, clutching her clothes to her chest. She was clearly a little more than irritated at having her wish denied. She was like a child sometimes; a bratty, demanding one.

“Well, I guess next time I won’t ask then.”

She vanished from the room before Castiel had time to wonder and be scared of whatever that meant.

The next couple of weeks, Meg showed no signs of life. It wasn’t strange that they couldn’t get together for long periods of time. She was, after all, planning a coup against Crowley while Castiel dealt with the latest crises caused by the Winchesters (there was always a Winchester-related crises to take care of).

But the silence from her end was truly ominous. Usually she would call him to let him know Crowley hadn’t caught her or sent him a text, possibly with a very explicit picture attached. But those days, she had gone completely radio silence. She didn’t even pick up, even though he broke one of her rules and called her.

“Waiting for someone to call, Cas?” Dean asked.

Castiel had been toying with his cellphone while he waited for the Winchesters to finish their orders and bring the food to the table. He raised his eyes to his friends, wondering how much he could tell them without revealing it all. Meg hadn’t asked him to keep their relationship a secret, exactly, but Castiel was sure his friends would not approve of it.

“Yes,” he said to answer Dean’s question. “Perhaps you can help me figure out what to do. You understand interpersonal communication better. We had a disagreement and she has been… distant.”

Dean’s eyes shot up to the base of his hairline before he turned to exchange a look with Sam. The younger Winchester’s jaw was hanging slack and he seemed to have forgotten his food, holding his fork halfway between his plate and his mouth.

“Why is this surprising?” Castiel asked, tilting his head at them.

“We just… we didn’t know you had a girlfriend, Cas,” Sam explained.

“I’m not sure if that is the correct term,” Castiel admitted. “A girlfriend would indicate there’s some sort of romantic connection. My agreement with her is explicitly and exclusively sexual.”

“You sly dog!” Dean said, with a chuckle. “Look at you, succumbing to the sins of the flesh and all that.”

Castiel wasn’t sure this was something he should be particularly proud of, as Dean’s tone suggested. Bu the question of the moral implications of what he was doing with Meg was one he would rather avoid for as long as possible.

“Who’s the lucky girl, huh? Is it someone we know?”

“I’d rather not disclose that,” Castiel said. By the way Dean narrowed his eyes at him, he knew that the topic would come up again sooner rather than later, but if he could dodge it for now, it was best he did. Sam cleared his throat and changed the topic.

“So, what seems to be the problem?”

“I refused to perform a sexual act the way she wanted me to and this seems to have angered her.”

“Okay, maybe try a less graphic approach to that?” Dean suggested, cringing.

“Since I’m soliciting your advice, I think it would be best if you had all the information available,” Castiel replied. He didn’t understand why Dean was so squeamish about this. He was, after all, the more promiscuous of the two brothers and he wasted no chance to brag about his several conquests. Surely this was a situation he had been into before, yes?

Dean sighed and leaned over so he could speak in confidence.

“Look, Cas, sometimes… you just gotta suck it up and eat it.”

“Eat it?” Castiel repeated, frowning.

“You know. Eat the peach,” Dean said. Sam rubbed his temples as if he had some sort of migraine coming on. “Lick the kitten? Munch the carpet?”

“If you’re referring to performing oral sex, I have done that plenty of times. She assures me I am getting better at it.”

Sam was avoiding Castiel’s gaze, as if he was very eager to end that conversation. Despite that, he still made an effort to help Castiel and asked:

“Okay, so if it’s not that, what is it?”

“That’s rather personal, Sam,” Castiel said, sheepishly.

“Oh, sure, _that’s_ personal,” Sam said, turning his eyes to the ceiling.

It was. Grace-touching was a very intimate act for angels. Castiel wouldn’t have even revealed the existence of that practice to Meg if it hadn’t been for the accident. He was actually a bit affronted that Sam wouldn’t consider that personal, but he reminded himself there were many things humans just didn’t understand.

“Well, whatever it is, my advice still applies,” Dean insisted. “Just suck it up and do it.”

“But what if I’m not comfortable with it?”

“Is it pegging?”

“Dude!” Sam exclaimed, throwing his fork and pushing his fork away. “First of all, fuck you, Dean. Second, don’t listen to him, Cas. You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Why would he be uncomfortable doing anything with his lady friend?” Dean asked. “It’s sex! It’s awesome no matter what you do!”

“That’s because you’re a pig,” Sam shot back. Dean let out gasp of offense, but Sam ignored him. “Look, if it’s really important to her, maybe you can propose… an alternative. Or maybe take it easy. Build up to what she asked until you think you’re ready to do it. And if you don’t think you’ll ever be, be honest with her about it”

Castiel nodded.

“Thank you. I need to think about this, but you both have been most helpful.”

In fact, they hadn’t shed any new light on his dilemma, but he didn’t want them to feel bad for not understanding what he was going through. Humans’ egos were fragile and strange things.

For example, Dean was leaning back in the seat and grinning wide.

“Yeah, but _my_ advice was more helpful,” he determined. “But seriously, Cas, who is this chick? Because not two years ago, you couldn’t even look at a woman in the eye.”

Castiel nervously pulled from his shirt’s collar. He didn’t precisely liked being reminded of those times.

“It’s… someone I feel an attraction for,” he said.

“Well, duh,” Dean commented. “I just can’t figure out what kind of girl you’d go for. Judging by your porn tastes and for what we’ve seen you do, you’re either into babysitters or demons.”

Castiel really hoped his expression didn’t give anything away.

“Leave him alone, Dean,” Sam said while his brother chuckled at his own joke. But then he looked at Castiel closely and the laughter froze on his throat.

“Wait a second…” he started.

One of the perks of being an angel was, undoubtedly, the possibility of escaping awkward interactions whenever he felt like it.

But being an angel was worth nothing when the one demon he desperately needed to talk to wouldn’t return his calls.

Finally, after three weeks, Meg sent a single text: it was the name of a motel in Colorado, with a room number and a time when she expected him to be there. Nothing else.

Castiel showed up and rented the room for the night. If it was up to Meg, she would simply showed up there and barricade the door, but Castiel still was an angel. He figured that if they were going to debase a room in their establishment, the least they could do for the owners was to pay for their time there.

He entered the room and loosened up his tie. He sat on the bed with his hands on his knees and checked the time in his cellphone. He was a little early, but after so long waiting for her to break her silence, it was worth the wait.

When she showed up, she didn’t bother to use the door. He knew she had arrived because the mattress sank behind him and he could smell the familiar scent of smoke and fire a second before she threw her arms around his chest and held him tight.

“Did you miss me?” she whispered in her ear before she nibbled at it.

So she wasn’t still mad. That was good to know.

“I’ve been worried,” he confessed as Meg’s hands travelled down his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. “I thought something might have happened to you.”

“Oh, aren’t you sweet?” she said. Her hands moved even further down to pat his cock over his slacks. “I missed you too. And I missed _this_.”

Castiel couldn’t help but to smile at her directness. He turned his head towards her and kissed her.

Meg was uncharacteristically mellow and giving that night. Usually her kisses were hungry, her caresses demanding. But today, she took her time to remove Castiel’s clothes, she swathed his hands away every time he tried to touch her or stimulate her. When they both were finally naked, she pushed him down on the bed and told him not to worry about anything as she straddled his lap and slowly lowered herself in his erection.

“Do you like this, Clarence?” she asked, as she slowly started rotating her hips, riding him slowly. “Do you like me when I’m all nice to you?”

Castiel was so lost in his pleasure he actually had to take a moment to think about it before he answered.

“Yes… Meg… you’re so…”

Meg leaned over and put a finger over his lips to shut him up. Her smile was full of mischief and her eyes grew dark as he watched them.

“I like it too, Cas,” she said. She was still moving, but not nearly fast enough for Castiel to get the friction he needed.  “I like it when you’re nice to me. So… if you’re really nice to me… I will be really nice to you right back…”

Castiel looked at her closely. He didn’t know whether to feel irritated at the transparency of what she was asking for or amused her nerve for doing it when she was already on top of him.

He lassoed her waist with his hand and sat up, sinking his dick further into her, making her gasp and squirm between his arms.

“I can be very nice to you,” he whispered, leaving a kiss on the side of her neck. “I want to give you… anything you want, Meg.”

Her eyes glimmered at his words.

“Anything?”

“Yes,” Castiel whispered. “Except for what you’re about to ask me.”

Meg’s mouth twisted in discontent.

“Wrong answer,” she said.

And she disappeared, leaving Castiel hugging the air and feeling suddenly cold without her body pressed next to his. The pressure on his balls for almost coming and his dick twitching into the nothing was most uncomfortable.

Castiel bit down his anger and took matters into his own hands. He came with just a couple of pumps of his fist, but it was extremely unfulfilling and the sensation of pleasure vanished only after a few seconds. He wetted a towel in the bathroom to clean himself up before he sent a text to Meg.

_This is extremely immature. Come back so we can talk about this._

There was no answer and Meg didn’t come back. He hadn’t expected her to anyway.

Again, she went completely radio silence on him for a couple of weeks. And again, when he met her at the motel where she was waiting, she went directly to kiss him and try to drag him into the bed.

“Meg,” he muttered as she sucked a hickie on his neck and stroke her dick, marking a frenetic rhythm, as if she was trying to get him to come as soon as possible. “We should… uh, we should really talk.”

“You know, Clarence, I don’t think we do,” she replied. “I actually think you should do something entirely different with your mouth right now.”

Castiel really made an effort to get her to enjoy it, using his tongue and his fingers to get her to climax. He was hoping that if he did it well enough, she would forget about the nonsense of using grace during sex and also realize the futility of her being angry at him for it.

Meg’s nails sank in his skull as she came and she fell down on the bed, with a huge satisfied grin on her face. Castiel stood up and started unbuckling his pants.

Meg immediately sat up.

“What are you doing?”

“I…” Castiel looked down at the tent in his boxers and figured the answer was obvious.

Meg however, begged to differ.

“No, sorry, Clarence. You don’t get to finish tonight.”

“What do you mean…? Meg!”

She was gone again.

So there was no doubt now what she was doing. Every single one of her moves had been and would continue to be extremely calculating and thoroughly transparent.

It didn’t mean they were any less effective though. Castiel’s frustration at his lack of real release (because jerking off in the bathroom after she disappeared just couldn’t compare) and his irritation towards her grew with every passing encounter cut too short at Meg’s whim.

At one point, he decided two could play that game. The next time Meg sent him a text with a time and a place, he pointedly ignore it and remained right where he was, sitting behind the table in another motel several miles away.

It didn’t matter that the Winchesters threw uncomfortable glances at him and quickly played a game of rock, paper, scissors to determine which one of them would have to talk to him.

Dean lost, of course. He took a deep breath and moved away from the wall where he and Sam had been hanging the case’s evidence.

“Hey, buddy,” he said, talking a seat next to Castiel. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, Dean,” Castiel replied curtly.

“Yeah, we were just wondering,” Dean said, raising his hands as if to defend himself from a possible attack. “’Cause you’ve been kind of en edge these last couple of weeks…”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“… and just now, you got a text and well… you look like someone fucked you in the ass with too little lube.”

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“I mean, it’s not too different from your normal expression,” Dean continued. “Just, you know. Angrier.”

Castiel glared at him and wondered if Dean would be too angry at him if he cut off his tongue. He would heal it later, of course.

Sam opened the cooler and approached the table with three bottles of beer.

“What Dean is trying to say is… we wanted to know if something was bothering you,” he said, in a much gentler tone. “And maybe if we could help you solve it.”

Castiel took a very long gulp of his beer. It wouldn’t be enough to get him drunk, of course, but everything else he had done had proven futile so hard. Adding alcohol to the mix couldn’t hurt.

“I’m afraid this is beyond your control,” he said, with a groan. “I’m not sure it’s going to remain in my control much longer either.”

The brothers exchanged looks and Dean opened his mouth to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

The three of them exchanged looks.

“Did you order room service?” Dean asked Sam.

The younger Winchester shook his head and stood up to open.

“Well, Cas, whatever it is…” Dean started, but he was interrupted by Sam’s surprised exclamation:

“Meg?!”

“Hello, Sammy,” she greeted him, with her characteristic drawl. “Can Castiel come out to play?”

The nerve of her. Castiel set his beer down and quickly stalked towards the door.

“What are you doing here?” he asked her.

Meg stood right outside the doorway, with her hands crossed over her chest.

“Well, I would have come in, but dumb and dumber demon-proofed the place,” she pointed out. “I’m trying not to take it personal.”

Castiel gritted his teeth and stepped outside, grabbing her arm with a little more force than he meant to and dragging her with him to the parking lot.

“Why did you come?” he asked, not bothering to hide away just how furious he was. She had been teasing and leaving him all this time, and now she came to talk to him?

“Well, you didn’t show up,” she pointed out. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you avoiding me, Castiel?”

“I thought you were the one avoiding me,” he replied, with coldness in his voice.

Meg looked him up and down. She shook her head and let a long, evil cackle.

“You’re mad at me!” she said, as if she didn’t know that was exactly what was going to end up happening. “Oh, that’s too good.” She stepped towards him and raised her head at him. Smirking. Like she found his dissatisfaction funny. “Big bad angel is angry, huh? Have I been too mean…?”

Castiel grabbed her by the waist and shut her up with a kiss. It wasn’t gentle and it wasn’t graceful: their teeth clashed against each other awkwardly before he slid his tongue inside of her mouth, tasting the smoke and the alcohol she had been drinking, sucking in and pressing her hard against his bode to leave her breathless.

He was done playing her games.

“What the fuck?!” Dean screamed somewhere to their left, but Castiel paid no min to him as he extended his wings and flew himself and Meg away from there.

The room she had rented was still empty. Good. Castiel didn’t want anyone interrupting them. He watched Meg struggling to recover her balance when he let go of her. She had obviously not been expecting that, but she tried to play it off as if she was still in charge of that situation.

“Well, Clarence, I didn’t take you for the…”

Castiel slammed her against the wall and shut her up again. He didn’t know what had come over him, but suddenly all his actions, all his thoughts were frenzied and focused on getting one thing only from her. And he couldn’t find it in him to control himself.

He ripped her shirt opened and squeezed one of her nipples between his fingers until she screamed out loud.

“Cas… Castiel?” she breathed out. For the first time, she sounded unsure and Castiel took a certain dark pleasure in that.

He didn’t give her any time to recover, though. He assaulted her mouth again at the same time he reached out for her jean zippers. He pulled them down and without a warning, shoved two fingers into her cunt. She was hot and already getting wet (she liked being manhandled, apparently. Goddamned demon) but the look she gave him when he broke away for just a few seconds was still perplexed.

“What’s got into you…?” she tried asking, but her words died out in the middle of a moan when Castiel curled his fingers inside her.

“I thought this was what you wanted,” he murmured in her ear. “You’re obviously getting off on it.”

He bit into the flesh in her neck, hard enough to get another scream from her. Her hands, that had been holding unto his shoulders up until that point, let go of him, her arms falling to hand loose at the sides of her body.

“Okay, maybe I overdid it a little,” she muttered. Castiel didn’t know if he was talking to herself or to him. “We can continue when you’re less…”

Castiel kissed her again. He had decided he was going to do that every time she said something he didn’t want to hear. She tensed in his arms, especially when he went to grab her wrist with his free hand and pinned on the wall above her head.

“No,” he growled. “You’re not going anywhere.”

She recovered from her surprise enough to raise her chin and give him a defiant glare.

“Oh, yeah? And how do you intend to…?”

Her scream sent a shiver down Castiel’s spine and made the tightness between his legs grow. He had barely touched her, just enough so she could feel the singe of his grace, but she clearly hadn’t been expecting it. She looked at where he was holding her and saw the few, thin wisps of smoke rising from her skin.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slack, as if she hadn’t been expecting him to do that. She was like a wild animal or like a child, Castiel thought as he kissed her neck and the top of her breasts, all while moving his fingers in and out of her cut, massaging her clit with her thumb. She had been after this for so long and now she finally got it, she didn’t quite know what to do with it.

It was almost funny in a way.

Meg put a hand on his shoulder.

“Castiel…” she tried to say again.

“Quiet!” he snapped at her and her hand and body went limp again. He place his mouth against her ear to make sure she would hear every one of his words. “You’re going to do everything I tell you to do, _demon_. Or you’ll face the consequences.”

He punctuated his words by stinging her again. Meg screamed out and it was impossible to tell if it was in pain or pleasure.

But when she opened her eyes, her breast rising and falling with her agitated breathing, he saw surrender in them. His dick twitched.

“You’re the boss,” she muttered.

Castiel put his wet fingers in her mouth so she would lick them clean before he leaned to get pull her pants out completely and help her out of her boots. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, falling on top of her, caging her with her body. Meg’s hands reached for his tie, but he spun her around and grabbed her wrists again, pressing his grace into her skin until the mark of his fingertips was burnt into it.

Meg’s pained whimpers was like a siren song in his ears.

“Seems you didn’t get it,” he said, as unzipped his own fly and took his dick out. He had never been so hard before, never been so enthralled by just the mere act of sex as when he lifted Meg’s hips up and spread her legs apart. “Tonight you’re going to take whatever _I_ want to give to you.”

Despite the way she squirmed, despite the way she screamed, she was still so wet he slid easily inside of her, bottoming out in one single movement. Castiel groaned and buried his face in her hear, his sweaty clothes sticking to both of them. Her body felt so small and fragile against him, and it was _so good_ to be so deep inside of her.

But his movements were limited in that position. He couldn’t fuck her as hard as he really wanted to.

He held both her wrists with only one hand as he took off his tie with the other.

“Really?” Meg muttered as he tied her hands together.

“Did you say something?” he asked, menacingly.

Meg tensed underneath him.

“No, sir,” she assured him.

Castiel tightened the knot and knelt behind her over the mattress and pushed into her again. Meg arched her head back and moaned in unison with him, with every shove of his hips and every harsh thrust.

She wasn’t screaming loud enough for his liking.

He wasn’t expecting the sound of the slap to be so loud, the mark of his palm against the soft flesh of her ass to be so red. It almost startled him for a moment, a moment that passed fast as Meg writhed and sank her face into the pillow.

Without thinking, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back.

“I want to hear you,” he demanded.

If Meg had been holding back before, she wasn’t now. Her voice turned into piercing cries, the lights above them flickering in time with their movements. Or maybe it was Castiel who was doing that, but he was really too focused on her, on the way her body felt around him, underneath his hands. He spanked her twice more, hard enough to leave a mark and each time Meg shuddered with pure pleasure, obscenities falling from her lips.

Castiel made a note that he’d have to punish that potty mouth of hers.

But for now, his long neglected pleasure was gaining momentum, quickening his pulse, making his movements less precise and more desperate. He leaned over her again.

“Do you want to come, Meg?” he snarled in her ear.

Meg let out a strangled sound that was somewhere a moan and a swear word.

“I said… do you want to come?” Castiel asked again, pressing her down against the mattress.

“Fuck…yes!” she shouted. “Yes, please…”

It was so rare, so strange that she begged that Castiel almost came right then. But he wasn’t ready just yet. He took a deep breath, his grace stirring as he brought it forwards, stronger than the weak power he had used to keep Meg in place at first. He had barely grazed her with it before.

Now he was going to let it touch her.

He felt it vibrating inside the confines of his vessel, amplifying every sensation: the wetness between Meg’s leg, the heat of her body, her sobs for mercy. Castiel let it climb to his lips and pressed them against her shoulder.

The effect was instantaneous. Pleasure invaded his mouth like a hot white light, his lips burning at the sensation of her soul recoiling. Meg’s screams filled up his ears with the din of shattering glass and splintering wood, but he was so wrapped up, so lost in the heights of his orgasm that for a few seconds, his mind blank to everything that wasn’t _her_.

He allowed himself to ride that wave for a second or two and then let go.

They both fell on the bed, still tangled in each other, sweating and panting. Castiel held on to her, his eyes close while his mind still struggle to clear. His blood was pounding in his head… and it took him a moment to realize there was some actual pounding going on.

“Oh, shit,” Meg said, through hushed breaths. “Clarence, you better get that.”

Castiel looked down at his creased and messy clothes and wondered why Meg thought he was more presentable than her to speak with whoever was in the other side.

“Hey, what in darnation is going on there?” the man at the other side of the door asked.

Castiel groaned when he left the warm of her embrace, tucked his flaccid dick into his pants and zipped them before opening the door.

The man (the motel owner, he deduced) looked extremely angry.

“The hell you think you’re doing? The other guests are trying to sleep!”

Castiel looked over his shoulder and saw people standing in their room’s doorways. Some of them were glancing in his direction and seemed very concerned. He cleared his throat and tried to act as dignified as the situation allowed it.

“Sorry, sir, we’ll… we’ll keep it quiet.”

“You better, or I’m kicking you out of there, you hear me?” the owner said, waving a threatening finger in front of Castiel’s face. He turned around and walked away, having said his piece.

Castiel closed the door avoiding the glances from all the other guests and leaned against it with a sigh. From the bed, Meg outright cackled as he approached to assess the damages. The light bulb had exploded and now there were was glass all over the floor. The bed legs had given out under the onslaught and now the mattress was down on the floor. From that angle, he could see the cabinet mirror in the bathroom had cracked right in the middle.

But nothing could compare to the state that Meg was in.

Her skin was red and bruised where he had touched her. There were burn marks in her wrists and her hair was in complete disarray. The mark of his grace kiss was on her shoulder, scorched black. Castiel winced at the sight of it, but Meg didn’t seem too bothered by it.

“You gonna come here or what?”

Castiel removed his clothes before crawling back next to her. He didn’t know what difference it made. Except that now that the moment had passed, now that he was no longer angry or frustrated with her, it was fair that he was in the same conditions as her.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered as he removed the tie from around her wrists and tossed it away.

“What for?” Meg asked, with a grin extending on her face as she lied down. She grimaced in pain but her posture relaxed as soon as she found a more comfortable position. “I had a great time.”

Castiel gently passed his fingers through the marks he had left on her.

“I hurt you.”

“I wanted you to hurt me, Castiel,” she pointed out, turning over so they could lie face to face. “You angels have your ways. We have ours. You spend long enough in hell, you learn to find the pleasure in being tortured.”

Castiel frowned at her.

“You had to do all of that? You couldn’t have just… told me what you needed from me?”

“I did tell you and you said no. So, I had to get creative.”

“You asked me to touch you with my grace,” Castiel replied. “Which is far more dangerous…”

“If we’re gonna have this discussion again, I’m gonna get the hell out of here butt naked and you’re gonna have to have the second round by yourself,” she threatened.

Castiel went quiet and lowered his eyes with guilt. He supposed he was going to have to get new clothes for her, since he had ripped the ones she was wearing.

Meg placed a hand on his cheek and gently (so gently it startled him) made him look at her again.

“Listen to me: I liked it. It was good,” she lowered her hand to stroke his limp dick. “And if I’m not mistaken, you didn’t exactly hate it, either.”

She had a point, but Castiel still wasn’t convinced he should have lost control like that. It was… odd. He had enjoyed it immensely, taking control of the situation, marking her with his grace despite the risks involved, turning the tables on her.

And he couldn’t imagine doing it again without his stomach twisting up with pure guilt.

He didn’t want Meg getting bratty with him again, though. They were going to have to compromise.

Sam’s advice could come in handy after all.

“It was a little too much for me,” he told her. “If you want me too, I can… be rougher with you. But this…” he brushed her hair aside and gently place his fingers on the scar on her shoulder. The rest (the scratches, the bruises) were already healing but that mark would take days or even weeks. If it healed at all. “… this we shouldn’t overdo.”

Meg sighed and rolled her eyes, but she snuggled closer to him and left a kiss on his jaw.

“Fine,” she agreed. “We can have safewords and shit like that if it makes you feel more comfortable. And if you want to… we can work up to some other fun things.”

Castiel was almost afraid to ask what she meant. Meg beamed at him and pressed herself against him.

“Okay, now we’re done talking, how about I let you make sweet, sweet love to me like the sap you are?”

Castiel sighed and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her to bring her close.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
